Energy generation and load may be balanced on a second-to-second basis by a utility operator. Fluctuations in load and generation are typically balanced utilizing “ancillary services” which are power generation units that can be dispatched within defined timeframes. In most cases, these services are provided to the utility, Regional Transmission Operator (RTO) or Independent System Operator (ISO) by fossil-fuel fired generators. These resources may be on either “hot standby” or “spinning,” meaning that they consume fossil fuels (and create emissions) even when they are not delivering power to a grid, or may be operated under part-load conditions which may result in lower efficiency and higher emissions. Moreover, the function of such units is to follow fluctuations in load and generation, requiring a quick response. Accordingly, use of more efficient generators such as combined-cycle gas turbines is generally precluded for this purpose. Most often, smaller “peaker” units are used which are often relatively low efficiency and often create significant emissions. Such peaker units may be disproportionately oil fired and are often either simple cycle gas turbines or large engine-generators.